Drabbles
by a.a.k88
Summary: Traduction de drabbles sur différents personnages.
1. Attention aux vœux que tu fais - Jorah

_Drabble traduit, il ne m'appartient pas. Si vous pouvez, lisez en VO !_

**Titre:** Attention aux vœux que tu fais

**Auteur:** agdhani

**Lien de l'original:** (h)(t)(t)(p)(s)(:)(/)(/)(archiveofourown).org(/)(works)(/)(4192179)

**Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Estimation:** PG

**Fandom: **Game of Thrones

**Personnages: **Jorah Mormont et Daenerys Targaryen

* * *

Ce n'était pas dans l'arène qu'il s'était attendu à mourir. De toutes les fins imaginées, celle-ci n'en avait jamais fait partie. Au combat, oui, mais jamais ici.

Et pourquoi? Pour l'amour d'une femme qui s'était débarrassée de lui, qui savait à peine qu'il existait.

Pourtant elle était là, comme lui, et le sort du combat le voyait cloué au sol, arme hors de portée, à fixer le dieu multiface une fois de plus.

Il chercha dans la foule après elle, après son éclat. Regardez-moi, suppliaient ses pensées. Voyez-moi une dernière fois et je mourrai en étant satisfait.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent.


	2. Changer d'avis - Arya

_Drabble traduit, il ne m'appartient pas. Si vous pouvez, lisez en VO._

**Titre:** Changer d'avis

**Auteur:** orphan_account

**Lien de l'original: (**h)(t)(t)(p)(s)(:)(/)(/)(archiveofourown).org(/)(works)(/)(1785616)

**Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Estimation:** PG

**Fandom: **Game of Thrones

**Personnages:** Arya Stark et Sandor Clegane

**Résumé:** Si Le Limier le savait, il n'en souffla jamais mot et Arya en était reconnaissante.

**Tags supplémentaires:** Conforme au Canon

* * *

Arya ne parvint pas à se résoudre à citer Le Limier le soir après qu'il lui ait parlé de La Montagne et de ce qu'il avait fait. La rage envers lui était toujours là, mais elle était minuscule comparée à ce qu'elle était avant.

Il avait tué son ami (un garçon innocent) et l'avait prise en otage. Il y avait toutes les raisons de le détester mais Arya ne le cita pas ce soir-là, ni le soir suivant ni celui encore après. Les circonstances avaient changé tout comme Arya avait changé, et il lui vint rapidement à l'esprit que les choses n'étaient pas simplement noires et blanches.

Si Le Limier le savait, il n'en souffla jamais mot et Arya en était reconnaissante.


	3. Conte de Fée Brisé - Sansa

_Drabble traduit, il ne m'appartient pas._

**Titre: **Conte de Fée Brisé

**Auteur:** SheWhoWalksInShadows

**Lien de l'original:** (h)(t)(t)(p)(:)(/)(/)(w)(w)(w).(fanfiction).net(/)(s)(/)(7099319)(/)(1)/)(Broken-Fairytale)

**Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Résumé:** Aucune fille ne devrait être obligée d'assister à la mort de son père. Troisième drabble dans un série d'ébauches de personnage : Sansa Stark - Spoiler pour l'épisode 9 de la saison 1.

**Estimation:** PG

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de la saga appartiennent à Georges R. R. Martin. Aucune infraction n'est prévue, aucun profit n'est fait.

* * *

Elle n'avait jamais vu la mort auparavant. Elle la voit maintenant.

Après, ses larmes transforment le monde en une tâche brouillée, mais ça n'aide pas, parce qu'elle voit encore tout.

Après, elle ne se souvient pas d'avoir crié, mais sa gorge lui fait mal. La douleur se fait à peine remarquer. Personne n'écoute de toute façon.

Après, elle examine le feu froid qui brûle en elle. Son nom est _haine_, est-elle surprise de découvrir. Elle n'a encore jamais haï ainsi.

Après, elle essaye de raccommoder les éclats de son conte de fée brisé.

Et elle rêve d'un monde où une fille n'a pas à regarder son père mourir.


	4. Visage de Monstre - Tyrion

_Drabble traduit, il ne m'appartient pas ! Si vous pouvez, lisez en VO !_

**Titre : **Visage de Monstre

**Auteur :** pristineungift

**Lien de l'original : **(h)(t)(t)(p)(s)(:)(/)(/)(archiveofourown).org(/)(works)(/)(361874)

**Traductrice :** Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Estimation:** PG

**Fandom: **Game of Thrones

**Personnages:** Tyrion Lannister et Cersei Lannister

**Tags additionnels:** Famille, drame, mal être

**Résumé****: **Tyrion parle à sa nièce et à ses neveux la veille de la Toussaint.

* * *

"Farce ou friandise, sentez mes pieds? Tyrion, quel genre de bêtise immonde apprends-tu aux enfants?"

Tyrion se détourna des trois enfants à tête dorée qui levaient leurs yeux (au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient leur prochaine poussée de croissance) remplis d'adoration vers lui. "C'est un jeu, chère sœur. Essaye de ne pas être ennuyeuse." Il baissa à nouveau le regard sur les enfants. "Maintenant, montrez-moi vos visages de monstre!"

Les enfants froncèrent le visage et rugirent.

Cersei exprima sa désapprobation. "Tu essayes de faire en sorte qu'ils te ressemblent?"

"Ils auraient de la chance d'être aussi beau," sourit Tyrion.

Mais il n'atteignit pas ses yeux.


	5. Siffle, Chérie - Arya&Gendry

_Drabble traduit, il ne m'appartient pas. Si vous pouvez, vraiment, lisez en VO !_

**Titre:** Siffle, Chérie

**Auteur:** agirlnamedtruth

**Lien de l'original: **(h)(t)(t)(p)(s)(:)/)(/)(archiveofourown).org(/)(works)(/)(488918)

**Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Estimation:** PG

**Fandom:** Game of Thrones

**Relation:** Arya Stark/Gendry Waters

**Résumé:** Gendry devient plus protecteur envers Arya maintenant qu'il sait qui elle est.

* * *

Depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'Arya était une fille, elle avait remarqué qu'il devenait plus protecteur envers elle, même sous le soleil brillant et chaud où le seul danger était un coup de soleil. Ca commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Elle était en train de se frayer un chemin entre les racines et les pierres plus coupantes qu'elles n'en avaient l'air quand elle sentit ses mains sur ses épaules, la tirant en arrière.

"Où vas-tu, Madame?" Dit-il en la faisant tourner.

"Je vais pisser, si tu veux bien." Dit-elle, faisant une grimace.

Il soupira, la relâchant. Elle n'avait pas fait plus de cinq pas quand il cria après elle.

"Sois prudente!"

Arya fit un bruit frustré dans sa gorge et leva les yeux au ciel.

"Siffle si tu as des ennuis."

"Je ne peux pas." Admit-elle, refusant de lui faire face. "Je ne sais pas comment on fait."

Après quelques secondes, elle le sentit la faire tourner à nouveau avant de s'agenouiller devant elle. "Pince les lèvres et souffle. Les doigts dans le nez." Il la relâcha et ajouta tardivement... "Madame."


	6. Sans titre - Daenerys

_Petit drabble, il ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que le traduire ! Si vous pouvez, lisez en VO !_

**Titre :** Drabble sans nom

**Auteur :** crossingwinter

**Lien de l'original : (**h)(t)(t)(p)(:)(/)(/)(bitchfromtheseventhhell).(tumblr).com(/)(post)(/)(164463237053)(/)(dany-dany-please-she-had-named-the-dragon)

**Traductrice :** Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Estimation :** PG

* * *

"Dany."

_Dany je t'en supplie._

Elle avait donné le nom au dragon pour son frère.

(Le feu ne peut pas tuer un dragon. La glace si, il semble.)

La dernière fois qu'elle a été appelée comme cela, c'est quand son frère est mort. Et maintenant, son dragon,

_Le sang du dragon tombant du ciel comme de la pluie, _

Le dragon à qui elle a donné le nom de la seule famille qu'elle a jamais connue est mort, et Jon Snow insuffle la vie à ce vieux nom une fois de plus.


	7. Le Sauvageon - Brienne&Tormund

_Drabble traduit, il ne m'appartient en aucun cas ! Si vous pouvez, lisez en VO !_

**Titre:** Le Sauvageon

**Auteur:** TheBeautyOfTarth

**Lien de l'original: (**h)(t)(t)(p)(s)(:)(/)(/)(archiveofourown).org(/)(works)(/)(6899608)

**Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Estimation:** PG

**Fandom:** Game of Thrones, A Song of Ice and Fire

**Relation: **Tormund Giantsbane & Brienne of Tarth

**Résumé:** Elle déteste la façon dont il la regarde.

* * *

Elle déteste la façon dont il la regarde. Tormund, elle pense que c'est son nom, lui lance ce regard depuis le moment où Sansa, Pod et elle ont franchi les portes, mais son regard fixe n'était pas dirigé vers ses compagnons, juste vers elle. En fait, il a dirigé vers elle –et uniquement elle- ce regard particulier.

Elle a subi beaucoup de regards fixes et de remarques grossières dans sa vie à cause de de son physique, de sa maladresse et même de sa naïveté. Mais il ne parle pas, se contente de fixer. Et il la regarde sans pitié ni dégoût ni curiosité et ça la dérange de ne pas pouvoir interpréter l'expression dans ses yeux.

Même Jaime, qui la respecte et l'apprécie maintenant, ne lui a pas encore lancé ce regard-là… comme s'il voulait la _dévorer_ d'une certaine façon. Ca la fait se sentir encore plus mal à l'aise que les moqueries habituelles et attendues auxquelles elle fait face où qu'elle aille.

Elle déteste la façon dont il la regarde parce qu'elle ne peut pas déchiffrer ce qu'il y a dans ses yeux. Elle déteste ne pas savoir quoi faire, donc elle fait ce qu'elle fait de mieux. Elle détourne le regard et l'ignore, mais il continue de la fixer.


	8. Morsures de Vipère - Oberyn

_Drabble traduit, il ne m'appartient pas. Si vous pouvez, lisez en VO._

**Titre:** Morsures de Vipère

**Auteur:** Lycaenion

**Lien de l'original: (**h)(t)(t)(p)(s)(:)(/)(/)(archiveofourown).org(/)(works)(/)(4751489)(/)(chapters)(/)(10862084)

**Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Estimation:** PG

**Fandom:** Game of Thrones, A Song of Ice and Fire

**Personnage: **Oberyn Martell

* * *

"Et combien de serpents avez-vous vu dernièrement, Prince Oberyn?"

Le reste des seigneurs rassemblés autour de la table essayèrent de ne pas tressaillir, se préparant pour l'inévitable. Aussi impudiques que la plupart des Dorniens étaient, le prince semblait déterminé à tous les surpasser. Il pourrait même y avoir des _gestes de la main_.

Mais non – seulement un petit sourire et un étirement indolent, comme si l'une des chaises les plus inconfortables des Sept Royaumes était un canapé en soie.

"Voyons, dans cette pièce, j'en vois au moins quatre." Chaque homme lutta pour garder son calme sous le regard de ces yeux sombres et intelligents. "Voilà une vipère heurtante, qui se gonfle d'air pour avoir l'air plus grand et plus menaçant; là un cobra cracheur, débordant juste de venin à cracher sur les autres. Celui-là porte les couleurs de ceux qui peuvent tuer avec une morsure, mais est impuissant lui-même… et le dernier, eh bien, même la Vipère Rouge ne peut pas connaître tous les serpents au premier coup d'œil, mes seigneurs."


	9. Elle n'est plus une enfant- Viserys&Dany

_Drabble traduit, il ne m'appartient pas. Si vous pouvez, lisez en VO._

**Titre:** Elle n'est plus une enfant

**Auteur:** Lefteye

**Lien de l'original:** (h)(t)(t)(p)(s)(:)(/)(/)(archiveofourown).org(/)(works)(/)(783270)

**Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Estimation:** PG

**Fandom:** Game of Thrones

**Personnages:** Viserys Targaryen et Daenerys Targaryen

**Résumé:** Viserys réalise que la petite Dany n'est plus sous son contrôle.

**Tags supplémentaires: **Drame, Introspection, Relation Frère-Sœur, Double Drabble

**Notes:** Une traduction de Lei è cresciuta par LeftEye.

* * *

Vous regardez votre sœur marcher avec des sauvages dégoûtants, un sourire sur le visage, et vous vous demandez quand elle est devenue aussi sûre d'elle.

Vous vous souvenez d'elle comme d'une enfant, timide et maladroite, ayant peur de son ombre et, surtout, ayant peur de vous. Mais maintenant, elle se tient la tête haute devant vous comme si elle était sur le point de vous défier, et c'est seulement parce que ce cheval fou de Khal Drogo la baise tous les soirs.

La pauvre petite Dany est juste une idiote: votre putain l'a initiée aux secrets des arts de l'amour et, maintenant, elle pense qu'elle est une reine.

Elle pense pouvoir vous fuir mais elle se trompe: vous êtes son grand frère, son seul maître Dragon et elle vous appartient.

Cependant, quand elle ose vous gifler au visage, vous hésitez et, pour la première fois, vous la regardez vraiment. Et ce que vous voyez est choquant: la petite Dany a grandi pendant que vous ne faisiez pas attention et elle n'est plus une enfant.


	10. Souviens-toi - Ned

_Drabble traduit, il ne m'appartient pas._

**Titre:** Souviens-toi  
**Auteur:** SheWhoWalksInShadows  
**Lien de l'original: **(h)(t)(t)(p)(s)(:)(/)(/)(w)(w)(w).(fanfiction).net(/)(s)(/)(7099443)(/)(1)(/)Remember)  
**Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)  
**Résumé:** Les dernières pensées d'un homme bon. Cinquième drabble dans une série d'ébauches de personnage: Eddard Stark.  
**Estimation:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de la saga appartiennent à Georges R. R. Martin. Aucune infraction n'est prévue, aucun profit n'est fait.

* * *

Ned ne pense pas à Catelyn, épouse et compagne et amour de sa vie.

Il ne pense pas à ses filles, jeunes et précieuses et tellement vulnérables.

Ni à son héritier, un garçon livrant une guerre, ni à un bâtard loin dans le nord, qui sera toujours son fils.

Il ne pense pas à ses autres garçons, trop jeunes pour comprendre la mort et la perte.

Ils font partie de qui il est, définissent cet homme et l'ont conduit jusqu'à ce lieu.

Il se souvient de l'obscurité. Du sang et des promesses. _Lyanna_.

Sa dernière pensée revient à sa petite sœur. Il espère qu'il la reverra.


	11. Neige - Enfants Stark

_Drabble traduit, il ne m'appartient en aucun cas!_

**Titre :** Neige

**Auteur :** just_chiara

**Lien de l'original: ** (h)(t)(t)(p)(:)(/)(/)(archiveofourown).org(/)(works)(/)(139867)

**Traductrice :** Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Catégorie:** Général

**Fandom:** A Song of Ice and Fire (Game of Thrones)

**Personnages: **Arya Stark, Sansa Stark, Jon Snow, Bran Stark, Robb Stark, Rickon Stark

**Résumé: **Autrefois, ils étaient tous ensemble et ils jouaient dans la neige.

**Dénégation:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

* * *

Autrefois, ils étaient tous ensemble et ils jouaient dans la neige. Robb et Jon commençaient une bataille de boules de neige, et Arya les rejoignait rapidement. Bran construisait des châteaux et créait des combats et des guerres avec son imagination. Sansa portait sa plus belle robe et se promenait dans le jardin en faisant semblant d'être la Reine de la Glace, jusqu'à ce que sa sœur la frappe avec une boule de neige et gâche tout. Rickon voulait se joindre à la bataille, ou aider Bran à construire des châteaux, mais tous ses frères et sœurs lui disaient qu'il était trop petit et il commençait à pleurer. C'était la neige de leur enfance, quand l'hiver approchait.

Maintenant… maintenant elle était froide et souillée de sang. Maintenant elle équivalait à la mort. Maintenant que l'hiver était arrivé.


	12. Feu et Sang - Viserys

_Drabble traduit, il ne m'appartient pas !_

**Titre :** Feu et Sang

**Auteur:** SheWhoWalksInShadows

**Lien de l'original:** (h)(t)(t)(p)(:)(/)(/)(w)(w)(w).(fanfiction).net(/)(s)(/)(6918720)(/)(1)(/)(Fire-and-Blood)

**Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Résumé:** "Dans ses rêves, il est un dragon. Il est libre." Un hommage au premier épisode de la série et à Viserys Targaryen.

**Genre:** Drame/Famille

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de la saga appartiennent à Georges R. R. Martin. Aucune infraction n'est prévue, aucun profit n'est fait.

* * *

Dans ses rêves, il est un dragon, volant haut au-dessus du monde. Il est libre. Il ouvre les yeux avec la sensation de chaines l'attachant, plus lourdes que du fer.

Des chaines d'obligation, d'honneur et de sang. Des voix chuchotant dans sa tête, provoquant une douleur sourde dans ses tempes. Elles parlent de feu et de sang et de guerre.

De l'histoire de l'ancienne maison Targaryen, du droit d'aînesse qui lui a été pris.

Il donne sa sœur sans une pensée, le prix pour gagner une armée. Il n'entend pas ses supplications, tandis que les ombres des morts réclament la vengeance. Je suis désolé de devoir te faire ça, a-t-il envie de dire, mais ses mots sont perdus dans la cacophonie, ses propres souhaits insignifiants face à son devoir. Il est ligoté dans une toile d'araignée invisible, empêtré dans l'amour et la haine et le désir d'une maison dont il se souvient à peine. Parfois, dans de rares moments de clarté douloureuse et froide, il réalise ce qui lui arrive. Il sait alors que les voix lui parlent de sa propre folie.

Dans ses rêves, il est à nouveau un petit garçon, le visage rougit d'exaltation et brillant avec l'innocence de la jeunesse. Son frère le lance en l'air, de plus en plus haut. Le visage de Rhaegar est sérieux, mais ses yeux sont remplis d'hilarité. Vole, petit frère, chuchote-t-il, vole comme un dragon.


	13. Je pourrais - Tyrion&Sansa

_Drabble traduit, il ne m'appartient pas. Si vous pouvez, lisez en VO._

**Titre:** Je pourrais

**Auteur:** Rosalia (pentamerone)

**Lien de l'original: (**h)(t)(t)(p)(s)(:)(/)(/)(archiveofourown).org(/)(works)(/)(10822551)

**Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Estimation:** PG

**Fandom:** A Song of Ice and Fire, Game of Thrones

**Relation: **Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark

**Tags supplémentaires:** Drabble, Légère Angoisse Existentielle, Mariage Arrangé

**Résumé:** A quoi Tyrion Lannister quand il regarde son épouse?

**Notes:** Une traduction de Mógłbym par pentamerone.

* * *

Je pourrais te montrer Castral Roc —

(c'est magnifique)

— les chambres et la vue de la plus haute des tours. Tu aimerais ça, la mer ressemble à tes yeux.

Je pourrais t'emmener à Dorne —

(j'ai toujours voulu la voir)

— aux sables rouges et aux murs dorés de Lancehélion. Tu aimerais ça, tu apprécies la beauté.

Je pourrais voyager avec toi jusqu'à Essos —

(j'ai lu à leur sujet)

— Nous pourrions tomber sous leur charme, fuir la capitale. Tu aimerais ça, tu sais.

(je pourrais prendre ta virginité; mettre mon héritier en toi; être le monstre que tu penses que je suis).

Je pourrais —

(mais tu me regardes avec un air tellement triste).


	14. La loyauté de Jorah - Jorah&Dany

_Drabble traduit, il ne m'appartient pas. Si vous pouvez, lisez en VO !_

**Titre:** La loyauté de Jorah

**Auteur:** TheBlackWook

**Lien de l'original: (**h)(t)t)(p)(s)(:)(/)(/)(archiveofourown).org(/)(works)(/)(6450604)

**Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Estimation:** PG

**Fandom:** Game of Thrones

**Relation: **Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen

**Résumé:** Il y avait longtemps que Jorah Mormont avait oublié ce que la loyauté voulait dire. | Ecrit pour l'invite "Daenerys et Jorah + Loyauté"

* * *

Il y avait longtemps que Jorah Mormont avait oublié ce que la loyauté voulait dire. Il s'était débrouillé tout seul, s'efforçant d'obtenir son billet de retour à Westeros du mieux qu'il pouvait et buvant finalement pour oublier sa malchance de temps en temps.

Toutefois, il n'avait pas prévu que ce serait la fille Targaryen qui lui rappellerait ce que voulait dire le concept. Ca avait commencé avec la lueur dans ses yeux quand il lui avait offert les livres. Ca avait continué encore et encore, endurant tout pour elle, se rapprochant de la mort tant de fois qu'il avait arrêté de compter, et ça continuerait certainement jusqu'à son dernier souffle.


	15. Sœurs - Arya&Sansa

_Drabble traduit, il ne m'appartient pas._

**Titre:** Sœurs

**Auteur:** SheWhoWalksInShadows

**Lien de l'original: (**h)(t)(t)(p)(:)(/)(/)(w)(w)(w).(fanfiction).net(/)(s)(/)(7043620)(/)(1)(/)(Sisters)

**Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Résumé:** Le sang sera toujours plus épais que l'eau. Mais parfois, ce n'est simplement pas assez. Premier drabble dans une série d'ébauches de personnage : Sansa.

**Estimation:** PG

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de la saga appartiennent à Georges R. R. Martin. Aucune infraction n'est prévue, aucun profit n'est fait.

* * *

Sansa se souvient du jour où Arya est née. Elle était petite à l'époque, mais remplie d'excitation.

Elle avait toujours voulu avoir une sœur, pour pouvoir jouer et partager des secrets.

Mais Arya grandit en devenant farouche et indisciplinée: elle ne voit aucun intérêt à admirer les garçons ni à jouer à la poupée.

Arya aime se battre et se salir – comme un garçon.

Au lieu d'être timide, Arya se moque de Sansa car elle veut être une dame bienséante.

Sansa _sait _que ce n'est pas censé être comme cela, elles sont censées être _sœurs._

Et parfois, elle déteste Arya parce qu'elle gâche tout.

Mais, le plus souvent, elle est simplement déçue.


	16. Larmes vs Vin - Tyrion

_Drabble traduit, il ne m'appartient pas. Si vous pouvez, lisez en VO._

**Titre:** Larmes vs Vin

**Auteur:** agdhani

**Lien de l'original: (**h)(t)(t)(p)(s)(:)(/)(/)(archiveofourown).org(/)(works)(/)(4192011)

**Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Estimation:** PG

**Fandom: **Game of Thrones

**Personnage: **Tyrion Lannister

* * *

S'il pouvait pleurer, il le ferait.

Il n'y a pas de pluie aussi fertile que les larmes.

Qui avait dit ça? Tyrion vida la coupe et la remplit à nouveau avec le flacon sur la table. C'était quelqu'un d'important, mais il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de qui il s'agissait.

Après tout cela… tout ce qu'il avait vu… tout ce qu'il avait fait… si un homme avait une raison de pleurer, c'était bien lui.

Mais les larmes refusaient de tomber; il n'y avait pas purification, pas de fertilisation de jours meilleurs à venir. Il y avait seulement le vin pour l'aider à oublier. Cependant, peu importe la quantité de vin qu'il buvait, cela ne suffirait jamais à changer quoi que ce soit.


	17. Les loups solitaires meurent - Sansa

_Drabble traduit, il ne m'appartient pas. Si vous pouvez, lisez en VO._

**Titre:** Les loups solitaires meurent

**Auteur:** Bae_B

**Lien de l'original: (**h)(t)(t)(p)(s)(:)(/)(/)(archiveofourown).org(/)(works)(/)(4723091)

**Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Estimation:** PG

**Fandom: **Game of Thrones, A Song of Ice and Fire

**Relations:** Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark, Cersei Lannister/Sansa Stark

**Résumé:** Sansa affronte qui elle est devenue.

* * *

Sansa Stark. Sansa Lannister. Alayne Stone. Plus rien de moi n'est original.

Je suis la petite colombe de Cersei. Je suis la chérie de Petyr. Je suis plus un lion qu'un loup, plus Baelish que Stark.

J'ai été une dame, j'ai été un otage et j'ai été une bâtarde.

Je suis les yeux des Tully, avec l'orgueil d'un lion. Je suis le nom Stark, avec la connaissance d'un oiseau moqueur.

Je suis le jouet de Cersei. Je suis la fierté et la joie de Petyr.

Je me suis adaptée, j'ai appris et j'ai attendu.

Je suis la ruse des Lannister, masquée par la truite innocente. Je suis l'ambition des Baelish, cachée derrière le loup toujours honorable.

Je suis la folie de Cersei. Je suis la vengeance de Petyr.

Je suis les échecs personnifiés de Catelyn et Ned.


	18. Les mots et leur signification - Catelyn

_Drabble traduit, il ne m'appartient pas._

**Titre: **Les mots et leur signification

**Auteur:** SheWhoWalksInShadows

**Lien de l'original: (**h()t)(t)(p)(:)(/)(/)(w)(w)(w).(fanfiction).net(/)(s)(/)(7047389)(/)(1)(/)(Words-and-Meanings)

**Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Résumé:** Certaines choses ne peuvent s'apprendre qu'au travers de l'expérience. Deuxième drabble dans une série d'ébauches de personnage: Catelyn Stark

**Estimation:** PG

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de la saga appartiennent à Georges R. R. Martin. Aucune infraction n'est prévue, aucun profit n'est fait.

* * *

_Famille. Devoir. Honneur._

Catelyn a appris les mots de la Maison Tully lorsqu'elle était enfant, assise aux côtés de son frère tandis que leur père racontait des contes d'antan.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle les avait toujours connus, profondément dans ses os. Ils sont plus que des mots, ils définissent qui elle est.

Les Starks ont des mots étranges: froids et sinistres, prophétie et promesse. _L'Hiver vient._

Il a fallu des années à Winterfell et la naissance de six enfants pour lui faire comprendre que le message n'est pas si différent après tout.

En Hiver, un loup solitaire meurt, mais la meute survit.

_Famille. _Elle comprend cela.


	19. Maître des Chuchoteurs - Varys

_Drabble traduit, il ne m'appartient pas._

**Titre:** Maître des Chuchoteurs

**Auteur: **SheWhoWalksInShadows

**Lien de l'original: (**h)(t)(t)(p)(:)(/)(/)(w)(w)(w).(fanfiction).net(/)(s)(/)(7099365)(/)(1)(/)(Master-of-Whispers)

**Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Résumé:** Des mots chuchotés peuvent tuer un homme bon. Quatrième drabble dans une série d'ébauches de personnage: Varys l'Araignée.

**Estimation:** PG

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de la saga appartiennent à Georges R. R. Martin. Aucune infraction n'est prévue, aucun profit n'est fait.

* * *

Des mots chuchotés dans l'oreille d'un garçon roi assassinent Eddard Stark.

S'il était un homme bien, il se sentirait coupable.

S'il était un homme honnête, il regretterait peut-être même le sacrifice d'un homme bon.

S'il était un homme cruel, il ressentirait du plaisir face au déchirement de tout cela.

S'il était un homme fier, il pourrait se féliciter d'un tournant inattendu dans le jeu.

Mais certains masques sont tellement profondément ancrés qu'ils ne peuvent plus jamais être enlevés. Des mensonges sans fin deviennent éventuellement la vérité.

Il est l'Araignée. Il ne ressent rien. Rien du tout.

_Notes de l'auteur: C'est basé sur l'idée que, pour obtenir la paix dans les sept royaumes Varys projette de laisser les Starks et les Lannisters tous s'entretuer afin que les Targaryen puissent revenir et régner à nouveau. Je ne sais pas bien si c'est mon interprétation personnelle des faits canoniques, ou un UA complet. Vous pouvez décider par vous-même, je suppose__._


	20. Sans titre - Jon&Dany

_Fanfic non traduite, elle ne m'appartient pas et aucun mérite ne me revient. Si vous pouvez, lisez en VO !_

**Titre :** Sans titre

**Auteur :** Aegon

**Lien de l'original :** (h)(t)(t)(p)(s)(:)(/)(/)(aegon).(tumblr).com(/)(post)(/)(182703233884)(/)(jonerys)

**Traductrice :** Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Couple :** Jonerys

* * *

Il était la glace et elle était le feu

mais il est plus comme le soleil, pense-t-elle, une étoile éclatante chassant ses ombres et ses peurs et sous son regard passionné, elle renait, aime à nouveau et elle pense que – oui, ça ne la dérange pas de brûler pour lui.

Il était la glace et elle était le feu

mais elle est plus comme la lune, pense-t-il, l'attirant encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse emporter par son rythme simple (il ne connait pas de chanson plus mélodieuse que cela).

Il était la glace et elle était le feu

mais ils sont des légendes et des héros et le soleil et la lune et un roi et une reine et un garçon et une fille en train de recoudre un monde brisé morceau par morceau-

il était la glace et elle était le feu mais ils sont tellement plus.


	21. Sans titre - Dany&Jon

_Petite fanfic traduite, elle ne m'appartient pas. Si vous pouvez, lisez en VO !_

**Titre :** Sans titre

**Auteur :** muttpeeta

**Lien de l'original : (**h)(t)(t)(p)(:)(/)(/)(muttpeeta).(tumblr).com(/)(post)(/)(173103857940)(/)(ok-so-now-i-can-only-think-about-jon-dany-co)

**Traductrice :** Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Notes :** Réponse à ce message « Ok donc maintenant, je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose que Jon, Dany & Co en train de manger sur le bateau et Dany qui dit qu'elle va dans sa chambre pour aller se coucher plus tôt et notre pauvre petit garçon s'est probablement juste levé, bouche bée, pour la suivre quelques minutes plus tard. C'est pour ça qu'elle était toujours dans sa tenue. La seule explication. /sepasselamainsurlevisage »

**Estimation :** PG

* * *

Le repas dans la cantine était anormalement calme, les seuls bruits venant des éraflements des couverts sur les assiettes et du vin versé puis déglutit avec voracité. Comme si, sur base d'un accord tacite, personne ne voulait briser le silence embarrassant. Ou attirer l'attention sur les coups d'œil furtifs entre la Reine des Dragons et son Roi Nordien.

Daenerys reposa abruptement sa fourchette, se tamponna la bouche avec sa serviette en tissu et puis se leva royalement de sa chaise. Ver Gris et Jorah se levèrent avec elle, consciencieusement, mais elle leur fit signe de reprendre leur place. "Je viens juste de réaliser à quel point je suis fatiguée. C'était une journée éprouvante. Je pense que je vais me retirer plus tôt. La nourriture était délicieuse, merci. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit à tous."

Elle avait à peine touché à la nourriture dans son assiette, mais personne ne le lui fit remarquer. Ils souhaitèrent simplement une bonne nuit de repos à leur reine avant qu'elle ne se retire de la cantine. Le doux cliquetis des couverts sur les assiettes reprit, tout le monde retenant son souffle, se contentant d'attendre que–

Jon se leva si vite qu'il se cogna contre la table. La verrerie s'entrechoqua. Tyrion attrapa une coupe de vin avant qu'elle ne puisse se renverser. Jon hésita, ses yeux faisant le tour de la table. Puis il fit un hochement sec de la tête.

"Je – bonne nuit. Egalement."

Sans un autre mot, il sortit de la cantine à grandes enjambées.

"Voyager ensemble, hein?" marmonna Davos dans sa barbe avec un petit rire. Missandei cacha son sourire dans son vin. Jorah soupira et Tyrion goba l'entièreté de sa coupe de vin. Gendry fronça les sourcils.

"Je ne comprends pas."

Davos laissa tomber une main sur son épaule. "Sois simplement content que ta cabine ne soit pas à côté de celle de la reine, mon garçon."


	22. Sa Dernière Mission - Jon

_Drabble traduit, il ne m'appartient pas. Si vous pouvez, lisez en VO !_

**Titre:** Sa Dernière Mission

**Auteur:** AllisonDiamond

**Lien de l'original: (**h)(t)(t)(p)(s)(:)(/)(/)(archiveofourown).org(/)(works)(/)(7045345)

**Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Estimation:** PG

**Fandom:** Game of Thrones, A Song of Ice and Fire

**Personnage: **Jon Snow

**Résumé :** Il en a fini, mais Winterfell sera à nouveau aux Stark.

**Tags supplémentaires: **Drabble, Jon est fatigué, Apparenté au Canon, Honneur, Promesses, Loyauté, Triste

**Dénégation:** Game of Thrones ne m'appartient pas, ni aucun de ses personnages.

**Notes de l'auteur:** Jon va bien aller, je l'espère, plus tard. Mais mourir et revenir n'est pas une chose dont il peut se remettre aussi facilement que ça.

* * *

Une fois qu'une rose perd ses couleurs, elle devient rien.

Jon s'est transformé en une rose qui flétrit, disparaissant, un pétale à la fois. Il ne sait plus qui il est, ni pourquoi il est revenu maintenant. Il devrait être mort. Il ne devrait pas être ici — il n'a pas sa place ici.

Mais avant d'être véritablement parti, avant que tout ce qu'il reste de lui soit un miroir de l'homme qu'il était autrefois, il va aider ses amis et reprendre Winterfell.

Pour Sansa.

Pour Arya.

Pour Bran et Rickon.

Winterfell est leur maison légitime et les Stark la récupéreront.


	23. Sans titre - Jon&Arya

_C'est une mini-fic écrite pour le 'Three Sentence Ficathon' (Le Ficathon des Trois Phrases), elle est traduite et ne m'appartient pas!_

**Auteur:** redsixwing  
**Lien de l'original:** (h)(t)(t)(p)(:)(/)(/)(rthstewart).(dreamwidth).org(/)(87903).(html)  
**Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)  
**Invite:** Game of Thrones/ASOIAF, Jon Snow et Arya (et/ou Sansa), _working for the church while your family dies/your little baby sister's gonna lose her mind _

* * *

Le devoir de Jon l'a emmené si loin d'elle – de ses deux petites sœurs – une contente de son absence et l'autre à qui il manque cruellement.

Arya fixe sans voir le miroir, et Jon lui manque, et Bran lui manque, et elle prend sa décision.

Elle prend Aiguille (dans sa chambre, Sansa soulève son aiguille pour embellir un linceul) et elle laisse la porte battante, silencieusement, dans le couloir vide.


	24. Sans titre - Arya

_C'est une mini-fic écrite pour le 'Three Sentence Ficathon' (Le Ficathon des Trois Phrases), elle est traduite et ne m'appartient pas!_

**Auteur:** moon_blitz  
**Lien de l'original:** (h)(t)(t)(p)(:)(/)(/)(caramelsilver).(livejournal).com(/)(90105).(html)  
**Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)  
**Invite:** Song of Ice and Fire, n'importe quel Stark, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange en hiver

* * *

Quand Arya retourne à Westeros, armée de la connaissance et des compétences qu'elle a acquises à Braavos, elle n'a qu'une chose en tête: la vengeance. La vengeance contre ceux qui ont déchiré sa famille et contre toutes les personnes qui ont essayé ou sont parvenues à lui faire du mal dans le passé. Oui, on lui a appris que la vengeance n'est pas la manière de tourner la page mais, alors qu'elle descend du bateau et marche dans la neige, elle sourit et sait que l'hiver n'a pas de place pour la philosophie ensoleillée de l'est.


	25. Loyauté - Jaime&Brienne

_C'est une mini-fic écrite pour le 'Three Sentence Ficathon' (Le Ficathon des Trois Phrases), elle est traduite et ne m'appartient pas!_

**Titre:** Allégeance  
**Auteur:** xahra99  
**Lien de l'original:** (h)(t)(t)(p)(:)(/)(/)(caramelsilver).(livejournal).com(/)(150194).(html)  
**Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)  
**Invite:** Le Trône de Fer, Jaime/Brienne, loyauté

* * *

Les Lannister étaient célèbres pour leur richesse et leur pouvoir, et leur cruauté absolue. Comme Tywin Lannister aimait le dire, les lions n'avaient jamais été connus pour leur loyauté.

Les lions n'avaient jamais été connus pour leur loyauté, mais peut-être, pensa Jaime, que c'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait apprendre.


	26. Ce qui aurait pu être - Viserys&Dany

_C'est une mini-fic écrite pour le 'Three Sentence Ficathon' (Le Ficathon des Trois Phrases), elle est traduite et ne m'appartient pas!_

**Titre:** Ce qui aurait pu être  
**Auteur:** shipperchan_dna  
**Lien de l'original:** (h)(t)(t)(p)(:)(/)(/)(caramelsilver).(livejournal).com(/)(150194).(html)  
**Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)  
**Invite:** Asoiaf, Dany/Viserys, royal

* * *

Elle était à lui par droit d'aînesse, comme la tradition familiale le dictait.

Il allait un jour l'épouser et la protéger de l'Usurpateur et de son lion, de son loup et de ses chiens de chasses.

Ils n'étaient plus des enfants, il allait bientôt lui dire pour leur fuite loin de cet Adorateur de Chevaux et il allait prendre le trône à ses côtés.


	27. De loin - Theon&Sansa

_C'est une mini-fic écrite pour le 'Three Sentence Ficathon' (Le Ficathon des Trois Phrases), elle est traduite et ne m'appartient pas!_

**Auteur:** tellshannon815  
**Lien de l'original:** (h)(t)(t)(p)(:)(/)(/)(caramelsilver).(livejournal).com(/)(150194).(html)  
**Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)  
**Invite:** Asoiaf, Sansa/Theon, de loin

* * *

Elle était la fille de Ned, la sœur de Robb, effectivement hors limite pour Theon.

Pourtant elle n'était pas sa sœur, ce qui voulait dire que tout le temps où Theon avait grandi à Winterfell, il avait été conscient que d'autres possibilités existaient.

Il observait de loin alors que Sansa était fiancée d'abord à Joffrey, puis à Ramsay, se demandant si elle serait un jour à lui.


	28. Sans titre - Syrio Forel

_C'est une mini-fic écrite pour le 'Three Sentence Ficathon' (Le Ficathon des Trois Phrases), elle est traduite et ne m'appartient pas!_

**Auteur:** vialethe  
**Lien de l'original:** (h)(t)(t)(p)(:)(/)(/)(rthstewart).(dreamwidth).org(/)(87903).(html)  
**Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)  
**Invite:** Game of Thrones/ASOIF, Syrio Forel, la première épée de Bravos ne s'enfuit pas.

* * *

"Mais et si vous étiez attaqué par un lion?" essaye Arya, en une tentative à n'en plus finir pour le distraire pendant qu'ils s'entraînent.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'un lion sinon un minou si tu n'as pas peur?" répond Syrio, lui donnant un coup sur le poignet, sur les doigts, sur le genou. "C'est la peur qui est plus tranchante que les griffes, mon garçon."


	29. Sans titre - Jon

_C'est une mini-fic écrite pour le 'Three Sentence Ficathon' (Le Ficathon des Trois Phrases), elle est traduite et ne m'appartient pas!_

**Auteur:** communi_kate  
**Lien de l'original:** (h)(t)(t)(p)(:)(/)(/)(rthstewart).(dreamwidth).org(/)(87903.(html)  
**Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)  
**Invite:** Game of Thrones, Jon Snow (+Ned Stark, Lyanna Stark, et/ou Rhaegar Targaryen), _I never knew my parents/I wonder which one has my eyes_

* * *

Jon se souvient du jour où Ned Stark l'a quitté sur la lande froide avec une dernière promesse d'adieu, "La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, mon garçon, je te parlerai de ta mère."

Maintenant, Ned Stark pourrit à Port-Réal et ses os ont oublié la promesse qu'ils ont faite autrefois.

Mais les yeux de Jon Snow sont aussi sombres que les lacs de montagne et les yeux des Stark sont pâles comme leurs loups, donc il cherche, partout où il va, après une femme avec les mêmes yeux sombres que lui.

Il ne la trouve jamais.


	30. Sans titre - Dany

_C'est une mini-fic écrite pour le 'Three Sentence Ficathon' (Le Ficathon des Trois Phrases), elle est traduite et ne m'appartient pas!_

**Auteur:** silvr_dagger  
**Lien de l'original:** (h)(t)(t)(p)(:)(/)(/)(caramelsilver).(livejournal).com(/)(149434).(html)  
**Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)  
**Invite:** Game of Thrones, Daenerys, _I am a lighthouse in the desert and I stand alone_

* * *

Elle la voit pendant qu'elle traverse le Waste: une tour de pierre sur la crête d'une colline, surplombant une plaine craquelée et stérile. Un phare, lui dit Jorah, vestige des océans asséchés depuis longtemps; le Khalasar murmure concernant une terre hantée et elle les mène rapidement plus loin, peu disposée à déranger les fantômes de cette terre – mais elle regarde en arrière alors qu'elle passe et frissonne de le voir monter la garde là, sévère et solitaire et entièrement inutile.

Ca lui semble être un destin cruel, pour quelque chose censé éclairer le chemin, et elle a alors l'impression qu'elle ne peut pas l'oublier assez rapidement – mais dans le désert de Mereen, elle rêve qu'elle se tient sur un promontoire au-dessus d'eaux en décrue pour regarder le monde changer jusqu'à en être méconnaissable, des couronnes jetées à terre et des empires renversés, et elle se réveille seule avec de la poussière dans la gorge et le savoir et qu'elle ne peut pas l'oublier du tout.


End file.
